Forbidden
by moonfan4eva
Summary: Percy jackson "sister" wasnt supposed to be born. read to find out why! :
1. Chapter 1

**FORBIDDEN**

_**HEYOS! WHATS UP PEEPS? IT'S ME AGAIN WRITING ANOTHER STORY PLEASE BE NICE! I NEED HELP GETTING A CHARACTER IN THE STORY SO WHEN YOU WRITE A REVIEW WRITE ABOUT YOUR CHARACTER MIGHT JUST END UP IN THE STORY! THANKS!**_

Why cant people just shut up? Oh, hi! Didn't see you there! I'm Kathryn Jackson, I have really pale skin and curly blonde hair that trails behind me and ruby red lips and silver eyes. See I'm adopted most people know in an instant because of my features, most people think I wear lipstick but I don't. See, I used to live next to Percy but my dad always drank too much and abused me so when he died and nobody else would take me, they took me in. People always tease me and call me Rapunzel, but my friends call me Kat, others who don't call me Rapunzel call me kit- Kat. Most people think that because I'm a girl that I can't fight, well how wrong they are. Once I beat up a school bully who was beating up my brother and well this is how it went.

- _flash back_

It was my first day of school at Merriweather prep and I was walking down the corridor looking for my locker when I saw some guy picking on my brother. I went right up to him and tapped him on the back "excuse me, but are you picking on _my _brother?" "Yeah, you got a problem with that, girly?" "Yeah, now stop it before I kick the snot out of ya!" I turned to leave and I saw his fist over my shoulder I grabbed it. "You probably shouldn't have done that, jerk." "My names not jerk my names Matt Sloan." He said. Instead of answering I pulled him over my shoulder and he slammed on the ground, he stood up I gave him a giant wedgie along with a pressure point. "Now, do you want to get your butt whooped again or are you gonna leave my brother alone?" I asked. "Leave him alone." He muttered. "Good. Now that we've got that cleared up, Percy can you help me find my locker please?" I said sweetly. "Sure." "Thank you."

_flash back ended_

_- _ So, after that Sloan dropped school and is currently seeing a psychiatrist daily. Any way, so today after putting on a pair of ripped jeans and a black T-shirt that had pink skulls and on side the sleeve was on my arm with a string going over my shoulder the other was just on my arm. I put my hair in a side ponytail and my favorite pair of brown boots. I walked into the apartment living room and heard them talking, "—what if she isn't who she thinks she is?" Percy asked. "Who I think I am? Percy what are you talking about?" "Nothing." "You're talking about something, I heard you!" "Sweetie, it's nothing, it's time for school. Percy don't let your sister out of your sight, okay?" he nodded. "Wait, what are you talking about? Let me out of your sight? What's mommy talking about?" see, I talk like a little kid because I skipped a few grades so I'm ten, almost 11, and in 8th grade. He shook his head, "Nothing, Kat." I gave him a suspicious look. "You sure?" "Yes. I'm sure." I ran ahead he caught up. Then he ran into his friend, Grover. Then the sun got brighter and shined in my eyes, "Percy where's my sunglasses? It's too bright. Why cant school be at night when the moons out? The moons prettier than the sun, because you can actually see it and its silver, like my eyes." He handed me my sunglasses. I put them on and said, "Thanks." Grover looked at me skeptically. "What? What are you looking at?" I asked advancing on him, he stepped back. "Sorry." He said backing away. I turned and ran ahead. I turned at the bus station and hid behind a bench, "what are you doing here, Kat?" a voice asked. I jumped. It was just Percy's other friend, Annabeth. "nothing." I lied. "liar." She said. "Okay! I'm hiding from Percy." "Why?" "Because, he's freaking me out." "Okay then." "Quick, he's coming hide!" I whispered. We both ducked, watching from behind the bench. "Percy, your mother is going to kill you." "No she's not because I just found her with Annabeth behind that bench!" he rushed over to me. "You're in trouble, Kat!" Percy said. I smirked, "No, I'm not." I said. I ran and I run as fast as a cheetah and I climbed up an oak tree to the tallest tree branch. "I'm not coming down." "Why not?" Percy asked. "Because, I don't want to." I called down. I started swinging my legs and smiled. "I'll come down; IF you get me that bow and arrows I want." I said, smirking. "Fine! Now come down!" "swear on the river Styx!" I called down. "what?" "I know you like Greek mythology so I'm making you swear on the river Styx, and you have to get me it as soon as we get home!" "I swear on the river Styx!" I smirked and jumped down "WHEEEEEE!" I shouted and landed lightly on my feet, way too lightly. So, the whole day at school I was good, I didn't pick any fights (I had to try really hard not to fight.), and I got good test grades. When I got home Percy gave me the bow and arrow kit, it had a silver bow and black sharp arrows with a foldable target. I went outside and started to practice I got 12 bulls eyes and 2 almost bulls eyes. I showed Percy he thought he was dreaming. Then he tried, he almost killed me! "just stick with sword fighting and I'll stick with karate and archery." He nodded. "that would be for the best." He said. Then there was a rustle in the bushes and then someone appeared…

_**SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFIE! THIS IS WHERE THE NEW CHARACTER IS! IF I GET 8 REVIEWS WITH THE CHARACTER THEN I WILL DECIDE AND WRITE MORE. – MOONFAN4EVA**_


	2. AN

**A/N- THIS STORY WILL BE ON HIATUS. JK! JUST SEEINF I FINALLY KNOW HOW TO MAKE CHAPTERS! PEACE! – MOONFAN4EVA**


End file.
